Super Smoke
Super Smoke is William's special ability while on Lyoko after being possessed by X.A.N.A., though after such a long possession, he retained the ability after being liberated. While it is mainly used for fast transportation, it also can be used for many other useful purposes. William can make his body collapse into black smoke and slither across the ground, at high speed. He seems to be completely invulnerable while in this form, even turning into smoke to avoid being injured. He can also move along other surfaces, and through the air, but only at low altitudes. With Super Smoke, he can turn his sword into smoke to return it to his hand. He can even throw a ball of smoke at a Lyoko Warrior engulfing them in smoke, knocking them unconscious, and causing them to float above the ground, being guided by William's hand. Almost every time in Season 4, he uses it on Aelita in an attempt to throw her to the Digital Sea, although he only succeeded once in Distant Memory. He can also use it to create reins for the Black Manta. William still possesses this ability in Code Lyoko Evolution as transportation on both Lyoko and the Cortex. He refers to it as a souvenir given to him by X.A.N.A. Times When Used Season Four *William Returns (debut) *Double Take *Opening Act *Wreck Room *Skidbladnir *Crash Course *Replika *I'd Rather Not Talk About It *Bragging Rights *Dog Day Afternoon *Distant Memory *Hard Luck *Guided Missile *Kadic Bombshell *Canine Conundrum *A Space Oddity *Music to Soothe the Savage Beast *Cold Sweat *Down to Earth Season Five *Cortex *Rivalry *Suspicions *Countdown *How to Fool X.A.N.A. *The Warrior Awakens *Chaos at Kadic *Friday the 13th *Intrusion *The Codeless *Obstinacy *The Trap *Espionage *False Pretenses *Mutiny *Jeremy's Blues *Massacre *Ultimate Mission Video Games * Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Trivia *When using Super Smoke, William can even outrace Aelita's flying ability, and even go much faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. *In Evolution, he no longer yells it out like he used to when he was possessed by X.A.N.A.. Also, it now sparkles pale green. *As it turns William into a non-physical form, he is unable to get hurt by Odd's laser arrows, as shown in ''Bragging Rights''. Gallery Season 4 William firing smoke.jpg|Usage in William Returns. William Returns William guide Aelita in Smoke.png|William guides an unconscious Aelita. vfdx.png|Using Super Smoke to flee from Ulrich. Kiwi superstar 345.jpg|Aelita Restrained by the Super Smoke. cv.png|William races Aelita to the tower as Super Smoke in Guided Missile. Aelita in Williams smoke trap image 1.png|Aelita is trapped in a cloud of Super Smoke. Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|X.A.N.A. William uses Super Smoke to catch Odd by surprise. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|He heads right for him, unharmed by his Laser Arrows. Quest for Infinity QFIWilliamSuperSmoke.png|William using Super Smoke in front of a Volcanoid and Ulrich. QFIWilliamSuperSmoke2.png Season 5 (Code Lyoko: Evolution) bandicam 2013-02-06 21-46-35-158.jpg Tumblr mg7iubWlS91rk5h46o3 250.jpg|William finds out that he still has a "souvineir" when being X.A.N.A.'s servant. Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Rendezvous69 Rendezvous100 Rendezvous99 Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|The two Williams bumping into each other by using Super Smoke. Evo william virtuel 0073.jpg|Super Smoke in Desert Sector es:Super humo fi:Supersavu pl:Super dym Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Transportation Category:William Category:Lyoko Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity